Mission
A Mission / 任務 is one or more dungeons. Dungeons / ダンジョン are one or more stages. Stages / ステージ are what you do Subjugations in. Missions group and classify stages based on their difficulty, availability, cost, rewards, and other particulars of its stages. Story Missions Story Missions / ストーリー任務, let you progress through the game's main storyline. In the past, it was called Normal Missions / ノーマル任務, and it sometimes still gets called that in the weekly update notes. See Story Missions. Special Missions Special missions/dungeons appear under the Subjugation menu and are on the second tab from the left. The tab is labeled スペシャル. Special missions come in a couple varieties. *Urgent Missions *Standing Missions *Daily Missions *Tokubetsu Missions Urgent Missions Urgent missions (緊急任務) typically involve only Events. Urgent missions are available for a limited time only. Unique Missions Unique missions (特殊任務) are missions that revolve around some particular aspect of the game. The most difficult maps in the game can usually be found here. For general information, see Unique Missions. For information about some specific unique missions, see Aqua Shadow, Diary of a Girl Who Got Caught Into Trouble, or Nation Mission. Standing Missions Standing missions (常設任務) are available at all times. Currently, there are only two such missions: Request for Gifts and Zakuzaku Gold Rush. During some events, the dungeon for Manyus may also be available as a standing mission. Zakuzaku Gold Rush Play Zakuzaku Gold Rush (ざくざくゴールドラッシュ) anytime of the week to earn a lot of gold for your stamina. It is a particularly easy dungeon which even newbies can clear so long as they have a strong friend. It used to be the Saturday Daily Mission, but it was promoted to a Standing Mission and Morimori Gold Rush took its place as the Saturday Daily Mission on March 18th, 2016. All data in this table comes from the Japanese Wiki. In Search of Presents Play In Search of Presents (贈り物を求めて) anytime during the week to earn gifts that can increase the affection of your flower knights. Increasing affection allows you to boost their stats, hear their voice clips, view their SD animations, and view their bedroom scenes. Players will probably earn enough gifts through Quests and Events after a short time playing the game to the point that this dungeon may become unimportant. All data in this table comes from the Japanese Wiki. In Search for Blooming Elixirs In Search for Elixirs (開花の秘薬を求めて), you can earn elixirs required for blooming. There are dungeons for gold (金) and for rainbow (虹) elixirs. Daily Missions Daily Missions (曜日任務) are dungeons whose availability change with the date. sun dungeons.jpg|Sunday: Blue/Red Manyu Missions mon dungeons.jpg|Monday: Red Ulimate, Winter Rose, Red Blum Missions tue dungeons.jpg|Tuesday: Blue Ultimate, Banana Ocean, Blue Blum Missions wed dungeons.jpg|Wednesday: Yellow/Purple Manyu Missions thr dungeons.jpg|Thursday: Yellow Ultimate, Blossom Hill, Yellow Blum Missions fri dungeons.jpg|Friday: Purple Ultimate, Bergamot Valley, Purple Blum Missions sat dungeons.jpg|Saturday: Lily Wood, Mori Mori Gold Boost Missions Manyu and Blum missions offer resources, but have terrible experience, gacha seed, and gold outputs. Mori Mori Gold Boost also has bad experience and seed outputs, but has a better average gold-to-stamina output than Zaku Zaku Gold Rush. Also see Ultimate Missions and Nation-Based missions. Tokubetsu Mission For lack of a better word, a special (tokubetsu) mission / 特別任務 is a specific type of special mission / スペシャル任務 which is only available for a short period of time. Evolution and Blooming Materials Special (tokubetsu) mission: evolution and blooming materials dungeons / 特別任務　進化・開花素材ダンジョン is a set of dungeons that let you pick up materials needed for Evolution and/or blooming. All these dungeons cost 60 stamina. Ampule Dungeon Ampule stage life1.jpg|Life Ampule dungeon Ampule stage atk1.jpg|Atk Ampule dungeon Ampule stage def1.jpg|Def Ampule dungeon Ampule dungeons guarantee a specific type of Ampule from a chest each time you run it. On extremely rare occasions, you could get two Ampules. They were introduced during event 131, Many-Flowers Festival: Kaleido Chroma. One of the three dungeons would be available for almost every day. Each dungeon costs 120 stamina. Nation-Based Mission See Nation Mission. Ultimate Mission Ultimate missions (極限任務) are challenging maps designed be completed by dedicated players. The day of the week determines which type-focused map is available. *Monday: Slash *Tuesday: Blunt *Thursday: Pierce *Friday: Magic See Ultimate Mission. Limited Missions Limited Missions are missions that must be entered within a time period. See the main article for Limited Missions. Whaleship Missions The Whaleship is a special gameplay mode designed to make use of any and all knights you have raised and features some of the most difficult content in the game. See the main article for Whaleship. Character Quests Character quests are a type of subjugation, but they do not appear under the Subjugations menu. To avoid confusion, this section is added to inform readers of just that. Read the Character Quests page for more information. Category:Mission Category:Interface Category:Guide